Alyssa von Einzbern
Alyssa von Einzbern '(アリッサ・フォン・アインツベルン, ''Arissa fon aintsuberun), often referred to the '''Ice Princess or more simply Alyssa is the master of Avenger in the 6th Holy Grail War of Fate/Alyssa. She is the daughter of Illyasviel von Einzbern and Shirou Emiya in one universe in another universe she is the daughter of Saber or the King of Knights Atoria Pendragon and Shirou Emiya. The master of Caster of White in Fate/Peace, and then Fate/Grand Order ~Cosmos in the Lostbelt. Profile Background The Einzbern, one of three families of sorcerers involved in the Holy Grail War (the others being the Tohsaka and the Makiri/Matou), were responsible for creation of the vessel which the souls of the defeated Servants would go into, while the Makiri created the system of Masters and Servants and the Tohsaka supplied the land which became Fuyuki City. As such, Alyssa was prepared by her mother Illyasviel`s family the Einzberns to become a living vessel for the Holy Grail after her mother passed and her father went in mourning later passing away in mourning. However in the future where Shirou Emiya married Atoria Pendragon, Alyssa never became a living vessel and instead was a master who fought for the Holy Grail. Early Years Alyssa is a homunculus, an artificial human given life by applying sorcery to sperm cells, originally created and raised by the Einzbern family. She is the biological daughter of Illyasviel von Einzbern and Shirou Emiya, Illyasviel was granted a working womb by Rin who modified Illyasviel`s body so that she would live longer. In the route where Shirou married Atoria Pendragon, Alyssa is a cross between a blessed Servant and a ordinary human. She was also blessed by the Fairies like her mother was. Before the Sixth Holy Grail War Abandoned by her father who went in grief after Alyssa`s mother died, Alyssa was tormented by her father`s abandoning of her and eventually summoned Avenger a mere two months before the Sixth Holy Grail War much like her mother had done. The two then formed a strong bond so strong that they could even mentally talk in their minds and sense the other out simply by mana and prana connection alone. The Einzberns then trained Alyssa harshly in order to groom her as the next vessel for the Grail and as a Master who would finally bring the Grail to the Einzbern family. Appearance Much like the other Einzbern homunculi, Alyssa has crimson eyes and long white hair. Similar to her mother Illyasviel, Alyssa also bears a genetic resemblance to her ancestor, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, who was responsible for the formation of the core of the Holy Grail. She wears a short white skirt, and a gold-colored shirt as part of her school uniform, has her hair pinned up in a bun, and carries a quiver slung across her back with a bow tied to her waist. Personality Alyssa is cold and apathetic, dry-humored and generally exhibits a non-caring attitude. Possessing a cold and apathetic demeanor, she simply brushes people off without regards to their feelings and doesn't even care if they are hurt. Deep inside, however Alyssa hungers for revenge against her father for his abandoning of her. Her parents described her as a very cheerful child who laughed to laugh and play with them. However after the death of her mother she exhibited a stoic demeanor willing to kill others if it meant they would leave her alone. Described as mentally unstable compared to most masters, she takes great delight in torturing others so that they may feel the same pain that she did when her mother died on her and her father left her for dead on the doorstep of the Einzberns. However she can also be kind like her mother to the people she doesn't despise like her mother or she can be callous and kill others without remorse. Role = Category:Masters Category:Female Characters Category:Einzbern Clan Category:Emiya Clan Category:Magus Category:Ash Witherspoon